Bloodshot Oneshot
by Takara-Star
Summary: Uo tries to help Tohru by giving her some pepper spray. Needless to say, it doesn't help at all.


Bloodshot One Shot

By Takara

Takara: Hello! I'm Takara, the author of this fan fiction. I'm the older sister of Yori Hayashi. Maybe you have read her fan fictions. And these three are, um, my characters… (Sanji and Matt are casting spells at each other. Kellay has a huge sweatdrop) Kellay is the girl with the red hair, and kimono. Sanji is the girl in the stilettos and rainbow colored hair. Matt is that Goth boy…

Sanji: You stupid Goth boy!!!! (hands are glowing blue)

Matt: What have I ever done to you, you rainbow headed misanthropist?! (Hands are glowing purple)

Kellay: Ugh. You two…Matt is my boyfriend, and Sanji is my best friend. I love them both to death but…

Takara: As you can see, Matt and Sanji don't get along. Kind of like…

Kellay: A cat and a rat. In other words…

Takara: Just like Yuki and Kyo. And poor Kellay here is stuck in the middle of it all. Just like Tohru. Thankfully, as the creator of Matt, Kellay, and Sanji, I can do this…

(Snaps fingers, and Sanji and Matt get trapped in giant bubbles. Kellay has a giant sweat drop)

Kellay: Eh heh…um, shall we do the disclaimer, Takara-Chan?

(Sanji takes off stilettos and begins to fiercely beat bubble. Bubble won't pop. Sanji screams, but we hear nothing. Bubble is sound proof. Matt is just sitting cross-legged inside his bubble sticking his tongue out at Sanji with a glazed look on his face.)

Takara: (Totally indifferent) Yes. All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Kellay: (Looking over at Matt and Kellay nervously) Um, uh, this is a purely fan written story.

(Matt is mouthing that Sanji is a blockhead. Sanji is going crazy and is throwing a huge fit.)

Takara: Well, while the two idiots behind me have temper tantrums, let's start the story.

Kellay: Well, um, see you all later… hopefully the these two won't be fighting…

(Summary: Uo gives Tohru some pepper spray. Things go wrong.)

----------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

"Tohru, can I have one of your cookies?" Uo asked.

Tohru nodded. "Yes. Here you go. Would you like one, Hana-chan?"

"Oh, yes please."

As they sat and ate lunch, Uo and Hana asked Tohru about how her date with Kyo went the other day. She blushed bright red.

"Uh, um, the date went fine…uh…we had a good time at the fair. Although, I fell into the lake right before it was time for us to leave."

"Oh…good thing you didn't get a cold…" Hana said as she stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

Uo then reached into her uniform's skirt pocket. "Oh, Tohru, before I forget, I have something for you. If you're ever in trouble, and you're by yourself, just spray this at whatever is bothering you."

"O-okay…thank you…" Tohru stuck the bottle in her sleeve.

After lunch as they were heading back to class, Hana said, "Arisa…are you sure giving Tohru that pepper spray was a good idea?"

"Of course it was. I mean, she's not a fighter…nor does she have any electropoison waves. So, what is she supposed to do when she's by herself?"

"If you're sure," Hana sighed. "I still think it was a bad idea."

"You worry way too much, Hana."

----------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

Tohru set her broom down in the closet. She looked at her watch. There was still two hours left before she could head back home. Or was there?

A voice came over the intercom. "Attention all employees. Due to the manager being on vacation, today we are letting everyone off early. You all may leave now. Thank you and goodnight."

"Yay!" said Tohru happily. "I'm sure Kyo will be glad that I'm off early today."

Tohru changed back into her school uniform and walked outside. The sun was almost completely set. She'd better walk fast to get home. She didn't want to have a run in with any wierdos. She walked down the sidewalk, and through the shortcut that would lead to the house.

Thing were getting darker and darker as she walked along, especially with the trees hanging overhead. Tohru picked up her pace even more. Then she heard footsteps. She couldn't tell which direction they were coming from though.

"Eh?" Tohru looked all around her. It was quite dark now, and she couldn't tell where the footsteps were coming from.

"Who's there?" she said in a whisper. She was a little too scared to speak up any louder.

She pulled the bottle out of her sleeve, and pulled off the cap ready to use it. She was so mixed up and confused now, that she wasn't sure which was which.

She heard steps come from behind her now. Then, someone touched her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh" she turned around, shut her eyes and sprayed the pepper spray. She didn't even bother to see who she was spraying it at.

"Agh!!!! My eyes!!!! MY EYES!!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!"

Tohru opened her eyes and dropped the bottle out of shock. It was completely empty. She sprayed it at the wrong person, too. Oops.

"I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!"

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

"Yankee!!!" Kyo called after Uo. He was holding Tohru's hand, and he was _very_ angry.

Hana and Uo turned to look at them. One look at Kyo, and Hana started to laugh.

Uo's mouth dropped open. "Oh my…what happened to you?"

"This!" Kyo held out the pepper spray bottle.

"Oh," said Uo uneasily.

Hana, wanting to poke fun at Kyo, said, "Kyo, when did you become a zombie?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Wave Girl," said Kyo sarcastically. "Don't ever give her pepper spray again." His eyes were very red, and bloodshot. "She sprayed the entire bottle!!!! I'll get you for this later Yankee!"

"Oh my…I told you not to give her that pepper spray, Arisa," Hana said sighing, then laughing again.

Uo sighed too. "Ya think so?"

Kyo snorted. "I, for one, definitely think so."

Tohru then said, "I thought at first that it was a magical spray that makes people who are bothering me disappear."

The three stared blankly at her. Then, Kyo, even though his eyes were hurting terribly, managed to smile, and laugh. "A magic spray? You're joking, right?"

"Yes, actually, I was." Tohru laughed.

"That was a very crazy thing to say, Tohru," said Kyo.

Uo smirked. "Not as crazy as your hair."

"What did you say Yankee?!" Kyo said angrily.

"Your hair color is as orange as an orange," said Hana.

"What she said," said Uo boredly.

Tohru laughed as she hugged Kyo's arm. "His hair color is like an orange cat. I like it!" He gave her a small smile.

Uo then came up with a song. "Oh, I was walking home from work one day…"

Hana harmonized. "Ooh ooh."

"My friend had given me some pepper spray…"

"Ooh ooh."

"I thought my boyfriend was a stalker, and I sprayed him in the faaaaaace…"

"Oooh ooh ooh…"

"And now his eyes are bloodshot, shot."

Tohru tried to hold back the laughter, because Kyo looked angry and confused, but…she couldn't .

"What the…?" (Kyo sweatdrop) He tried to think of something to say. But he only thing he could think to say was, "You and wave girl are demented."

"Oh really?" said Uo slyly. "Ah, Tohru. Instead of the pepper spray…take this pipe iron instead."

"Eh?" Tohru said with shock.

"Oh no," said Kyo stepping in. "I do not want to end up with bump on my head the size of a baseball. No way is she going to take that pipe iron from you."

"Eh-heh...," Tohru laughed nervously. "Yeah, um, maybe it wouldn't be a good thing if I had that…"

"Thank you, Tohru," said Kyo with a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, later, when Kyo wasn't around, she gave Tohru a BB gun.


End file.
